Invading Townsville!
by PoisonKing The HedgeHog
Summary: Due to a request by his Tallest, Zim moved away to the City of Townsville to restart his invasion mission. However, there was no way he could account for three super-powered teenage girls. Especially one with a rather lovely shade of green... Kaoru/ButtercupxZIM
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I was inspired to do this story thanks to a certain crossover I read (Literally the only other crossover of Invader Zim and PowerPuff Girls Z around at the time of this writing) and I just want to say it made perfect sense for this kind of story to exist, that they should be in the same universe.**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy the reading!**

* * *

"... And that accursed Dib-Filth managed to foil my plans once again, using some kind of strange radiation-emitting device! The infected burrito was no longer cold but instead heated with the infection gone!" A rather familiar Irken known to masses as Zim continued to yell into the monitor within his underground base. "After hours of researching, I have discovered this destructive device to be called a 'Microwave'!"

"Interesting, Zim..." A voice drawled through the speakers, coming from one of the two tall Irkens that ruled over the Irken Empire, known to their constituents as 'The Almighty Tallests'. The one with red eyes and armor continued to speak. "What do they do with this 'Microwave', and is it a common appliance?"

"Yes, my Tallest!" Zim stood straight before continuing. "The humans use these radiation boxes to heat their food, sir."

"Woah woah woah, they use Radiation to heat their food?!" The purple tallest known as 'Purple' paused from shoving more donuts in his face to feign shock. "What kind of species actually eats toxic products?!"

Just as Zim was about to answer that, a loud smack could be heard above him. Looking up in alarm, he and the Tallests saw his ceiling crumple before **BOOM!** Gir, his ever faithful and goofy robot, fell flat through the ceiling from the main floor whilst grappling a floating tiny moose known as 'Mini-Moose', engineered by Zim to house one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zim screeched before looking at the monitor with embarassment.

"Look Zim, you obviously have your hands full so I am just gonna have to let you go..-" Red reached for the end-call button before Zim called out.

"No wait! Please my Tallest, I require assistance! I cannot fully conquer this planet if my minion continues to malfunction, especially with the Dib-Beast consistently foiling my plans! Zim requires another SIR unit!" Zim was on his knees, begging his leaders. The Tallests looked at each other before speaking.

"Listen Zim," Purple rubbed his forehead before continuing. "You do realize that you're the only one who still hasn't conquered the planet for Operation Impending Doom II, right?"

"W-well..." Zim stammered before being interrupted.

"Not only that, but the Invaders were on substantially more dangerous planets than your 'Earth'." Red pointed out, to which Zim held out his hand.

"Not true my Tallest! This planet has water! I have forgotten to mention..." Zim laughed nervously while twiddling his fingers, while Red and Purple looked at each other with confusion.

"What is water, Zim?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

"H2O compund, my Tallest!" Zim answered, while both Tallests rubbed their faces in thought.

"That's a rare compound Zim. While it is dangerous, A few drops of it on a planet shouldn't warrant-"

"It's everywhere my Tallest!" Zim screamed, his eyes wide with fright at the thought. "This planet is 70% water!"

The jaws of the Tallest dropped simultaneously, before they looked at each other before looking back at Zim. "Zim, just a moment." The Monitor turned into a purple screen with the words 'Please Remain on Hold for the next available Tallest.'

* * *

Aboard the Massive, the largest battleship in the universe, the Irkens watched their fearless leaders rant and wave their arms frantically at each other.

"Okay Red what do we do?!" Purple grabbed his fellow Tallest's shoulders and shook him about. "We could barely contain a pool of water without letting any enemies get near it, and yet there is a WHOLE PLANET of it?!"

"Calm down Pur." Red grabbed his gauntlets and put his hands down forcibly. "We have the most advanced map of the universe, and even we didn't see this planet until Zim happened around it. It's a safe bet that no one knows of it's existence yet, but we have to be careful. If our enemies learn of it's existence..."

Purple nodded. "We would have a real war on our hands. So what do we do?" He seemed to calm slightly.

"We continue business as usual, but we cannot allow any suspicion to come to this planet. Our shipping facilities are Vort, along with other conquered worlds. The alien races that make and ship our packages would know something was up and investigate Earth. So we cannot approve of sending Zim anything, however he needs to conquer this planet."

"But.. HE'S ZIM! He isn't even a real invader!" Purple yelled out before Red's hand clamped his mouth shut.

"I know that, but I've got a plan. He's gotten close several times apparently. Maybe he needs a simple suggestion..." Red felt a light bulb go off in his head before pointing to the technician. "TURN THE TV BACK ON!"

* * *

Zim waited patiently, his eyes unblinking as he watched the TV go static and then back showing his almighty leaders.

"Alright Zim." Red crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "We cannot send anything, as we cannot draw attention to the Earth of international security. Though, I do have another suggestion."

"What would that be, my Tallest?"

"Move." Red continued. "Relocate to a different part of the planet and re-establish yourself, invader. A place far away in the Earth where there is no other human like this 'Dib-Beast' you constantly refer to. Restart the mission from scratch. Do I make myself clear?"

"But my Tallest, all the research-"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, ZIM?!" Red bellowed in rage, Zim wisely shutting up and nodding. "Good. Sign off." At that, the signal cut off and the transmission ended.

"What's going on, Master?" Gir sat up and looked at Zim innocently with his cyan eyes, earning a stare from Zim.

"Pack up, Gir. We are leaving. COMPUTER!" Zim shouted at the ceiling.

"Whaaaat?" The Compputer answered lazily, not wanting to be bothered.

"Bring out a hologram of the Earth. We must find a destination! The destination! Bring me the Destinations!" Zim was repeating himself, going mad as the hologram pulled up.

Lifting up Gir by the head, he threw the tiny robot at the hologram. Upon contact, the area hit glowed red.

"The City of Townsville, sir." The computer automatically generated the name of the town.

"That is where we will go!" Zim cackled to himself before it erupted into full-blown laughter. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Zim flew above his base within his Voot cruiser, inside with him were his faithful companions GIR and Minimoose. Taking a deep breath, he took out a large button and held it out. "So long, base! You have served your master well." At the click, the base suddenly imploded on itself, the wires contracting and contorting within each other before going off in a tiny explosion, unnoticeable to any of the neighbors. With that, Zim took off towards Townsville, his Irken GPS guiding him as he and Minimoose held conversation.

"Eep!"

"I have to disagree with you there, Donuts are far superior to muffins."

"Eeep!"

"You can dunk a donut in a beverage, unlike a muffin. They fall apart!"

"Eep!"

"Yes, I know the hole in it is bothersome, but take it up with the creator, not with me! A hole in the donut just means less Donut to enjoy."

"I like waffles!" GIR giggled and join in on the conversation, to which Zim chose to just nod.

"Yes GIR. Yes you do."

"Sir, we have arrived at the destination." The computer spoke through his ship.

"Excellent, bring us down!" Zim grinned ecstatically as the neared a small patch of empty land. "There sure are tall buildings here... Computer!"

"Whaaat?"

"Make me a base that would be of good fit for the area!"

"Oh, you actually want me to design something?!" The computer sounded... _thrilled?_ At the concept. "I finally get to do something useful! Stand back!"

Once the Voot landed on the ground and Zim got off, the computer to work on the house. Zim's eyes went wide as he saw what was being built.

Three story house nestled in deeply between two other houses, though this one had a large green Z on the front. The usual gnomes were there, along with a Domo (Google it, these things are amazing). The door opened up, and Zim walked in. Immediately a fence was put around the front and back of the home, along with a sign "Beware of the Dog" at the front.

Inside, the house was fairly similar to that of an upper-echelon style home, with multiple rooms and bathrooms. "Computer! Why is the inside of the base so extravagant?!" Zim called out with annoyance.

"In case visitors come in, you need to be convincing that you are Human." The computer explained as it got to work on the main part of the base, which was underground. "Rest of the fixtures should be complete by tomorrow morning. There is a School nearby. Would you like to register?"

"Yes, register me computer! Without the Dib around, I can finally use my invader prowess at full potential to conquer this planet! Oh, the conquering I will do..."

* * *

In a different area of Townsville, three teenage girls were gossiping back and forth. Actually, just two were gossiping, while the third kept hitting her head in annoyance.

"So Jack tried to get with Naomi but he ended up hurting Nikki doing that..."

"Nikki wasn't even with Jack but she is all heartbroken because she cares about him..."

"I thought Naomi was going to yes for sure though..."

"She didn't, she told Jack no and then her ex showed up!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! There was going to be a showdown until the principle came and said-"

"OH GOD CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" The one banging her head stopped and glared at the other two, who were busy glaring back at her. "It's bad enough I have to hear this at school, but at home too?!"

"You know Kaoru, it wouldn't hurt you to just live a little. There's a life outside sports." The red hair girl spoke to the green-eyed one, named Kaoru.

"You're saying this, yet you speak for hours on end about other people's lives Momoko!" Kaoru shot back at the red-head named Momoko. It was then that the blonde stepped between them.

"Girls, calm down. I know it's been a long day, but it's a school night. We need our beauty sleep."

"You're the one keeping us awake with your gossip Miyako." Kaoru sighed and rubbed her forehead before laying back down in bed. Miyako and Momoko followed suit and laid on their own beds. Kaoru stayed there for a few minutes, unable to sleep before sitting back up.

"Look, sorry girls. I'm a just a little nervous."

"You, nervous?" Miyako sat up and looked at Kaoru.

"We are finally seniors at school, and we graduate in a year. I just can't wait to be done is all."

"I can see where you're coming from." Momoko spoke up. "But you know, we waited a long time for this. Soon we will be out in the real world and doing our own thing. Fighting monsters and saving the city, it's fun but soon we are going to have to grow up, you know?"

"Yeah... I guess.." Kaoru sighed and laid back down. "Night girls."

"Goodnight!"

"Nighty!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: JUST IN CASE PEOPLE ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

 **KAORU: BUTTERCUP**

 **MOMOKO: BLOSSOM**

 **MIYAKO: BUBBLES**

 **Just so you guys know, in case you didn't.**

 **Anway, This was chapter one! Next chapter is when they are in school!**

 **Comment and I hope you like it!**

 **I NEED IDEAS BTW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright my friends and fans, here is the Long awaited and overdue Chapter 2!**

 **In the infamous words of Tallest Purple: "Gorge yourselves, you Mooches!"**

* * *

The day broke with a bright and shiny sun over Townsville, the light rays slowly inching themselves towards the window of the unsuspecting trio. In bed, they lay asleep, and this was when the beams of the sun finally made it's way over to a familiar blonde's face. Scrunching her eyes, Miyako brought up her hands from under the sheets and rubbed them open with a smile. "Looks like it'll be a beautiful day... day..." Her eyes went wide as she slowly turned her head to the clock on the night stand near the bed. It read 8:23 AM.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The sudden shriek startled the other girls, Momoko and Kaoru, out of their slumber with gasps and wide eyes before jumping out of bed.

"What's wrong Miyako?!"

"Was our covers blown?!"

Miyako shook her head as she began to rummage through the closets for clothes. "School is in 15 minutes! We are late!"

Momoko faceplanted the ground whilst Kaoru sweatdropped in an anime fashion. _'Welp, first day is gonna start out greeeaaat...'_ The green eyed teen thought to her self as she stretched and proceeded to get dressed. After the three managed to get their usual outfits on, since it seems to be the "in" thing all the time apparently, they rushed downstairs to get their backpacks and to get to school, only to be stopped by the professor.

"Girls, wait! Your breakfast!" Professor Utonium yelled out in protest of them leaving so soon, only to be waved away by the girls.

"Sorry Professor, we gotta get to school!"

"Later dude!" Kaoru called out as she took off.

"Cya Professor!" Miyako smiled as she ran after both Momoko and Kaoru, leaving the Professor to sigh and look at the mountain of waffles behind him.

"...Then who's going to eat all these waffles..." He spoke dejectedly.

Thirty miles away, a familiar robot with Cyan eyes looked up into the distance, turning red and into Duty mode as he saluted. "Challenge Accepted."

* * *

"Whew, glad we made it." Kaoru wiped sweat from her brow before looking around, noticing the teacher wasn't in yet. "Who's our new teacher going to be?"

"I bet it's going to be a pretty lady." Miyako giggled and began to babble about cute things, to which Momoko coughed into her hand.

"Hopefully it's an intellectual who can give us a challenge."

"Only a book worm like you would want more work to do at school." A shrilly voice called out. Slowly turning their heads, the girls looked to the source of the voice and immediately grumbled.

Princess Morbucks, known as one of the richest girls in the school as well as also being a spoiled brat, gave them a sneer. "What are you three freaks looking at?"

"Who are you calling a freak, snob?" Kaoru yelled out angrily.

"Don't you have some dirt to play in, you filthy beast?" Princess smirked before turning her back on Kaoru. Kaoru screeched before rushing to tackle her, only to be held back by Miyako and Momoko.

"Kaoru, it's not worth it!" "Calm down!" Both were telling her as they dragged her back to her seat. It was at this point that the teacher came in.

She was an old lady with gray hair in the shape of a bun, with white glasses that hid her eyes. She had what seemed like this permanent angry scowl on her face, with a black dress that covered all skin except for her head.

"Hello class, your old teacher Mr. Wargan is no longer fit to teach. So the pathetic school board has asked me to come all the way down here to teach this school. I am Ms. Bitters."

Miyako, unperturbed by the sight in front of her, raised her hand with a bright smile. "Hi Ms. Bitters, I'm Miyako. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ms. Bitters stared at Miyako and narrowed her eyes, a hiss coming out of her mouth. "Your voice reminds me of cheer and happiness. Stop it. It's all a delusion."

At that, Miyako put her hand down slowly. Just then, a phone rang on the desk. Ms. Bitters picked it up.

"What?! But I just got here! You can't be... Fine! But it's going to be your doom." With that, she slammed the phone back on the desk and it erupted into black flames. "Class, thanks to the policies of the school, I cannot turn away new students. So we have a newcomer into this class. Please enter."

The door opened in the class, and a green student walked in. Everyone stared with wide, unbelieving eyes as he began to talk. "Hello fellow dirt-monkeys. I am ZIM, and I am human! Oh, so human like you Earth-stinks! So, carry on and lets have a good orbital period- MS. BITTERS?!" Zim stared up at her with shock.

* * *

 ** _Earlier..._**

"GIR! GIR where are you!" Zim called out as he rummaged through his new base for his contacts and wig. Ever since the computer finished fixing up the new base, it wen't into hibernate mode. This forced Zim to have to unpack and put all his belongings where they are supposed to be. "GIR I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Eep!" Minimoose called out from the kitchen before floating over to Zim.

"What?! What do you mean he left?!"

"Eep!"

"A mission? I didn't assign him a mission... ARGH! Minimoose, as my most competent robot, I charge you with bringing GIR back to the base without letting yourself be known. Use whatever force necessary, do you understand?!"

"Eep!"

"Then go!"

Minimoose floated higher into the air before shooting out of the window, using his tracking devices built in to locate GIR.

"Now that THAT is over with..." Zim dusted himself off and put on his disguise before walking out of the house. "It is time to go to the Earthling's FILTHY SCHOOL! Best part, there is no DIB! MWAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally before running off towards the building.

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

"Yes Zim, it would seem this doomed plane of existence saw fit to make me your teacher again. Now go have a seat over there!" Ms. Bitters pointed at an empty seat in the classroom next to Kaoru and the other two of the trio. "Now class, we are going to talk about why this planet will soon implode on itself, bringing in a horrible fate of misery and Doom...Doom...Doom..."

Zim huffed and walked on over to take a seat, doing his best to ignore the stares of the other classmates. Most notably, four of the students were staring at him with the most disbelief or scrutiny. "

"Why is your skin green?" Miyako asked politely, looking in awe at what is, in her opinion, a marvelous complexion.

"It's my skin condition." Zim calmly replied, the rehearsed lies rolling out of his tongue easily. Momoko narrowed her eyes as Kaoru looked at him with a sort of captivation.

 _'Wow...'_ Was all Kaoru can think as her eyes looked over his skin and body, noting all the strange features about him with wonder.

"You're also missing a nose... and fingers." Momoko pointed out, to which Zim pointed at her with indignation.

"IGNORANT HUMAN! IT... It is a part of the condition." He sat down calmly as he tried to regain his composure. Momoko gritted her teeth and continued to press him.

"What kind of condition is this? I have never heard of anything doing that? Also why are your teeth fangs?"

Zim felt a little sweat come out from his pores, realizing he is being cornered by this female. However, an unlikely rescuer seemed to have his back.

"Hey geek, can't you see this is making him uncomfortable?" Princess Morbucks yelled out with smugness at Miyako before turning her attention onto Zim, her eyes running over his face and body with an unmistakeable look of want. "I like your shade of green..." Her voice was laced with playfulness with an undertone that Zim couldn't understand.

"Uh... Thank you, dirt-child." Zim sat lower in his desk, not wanting to get into any further conversation, in case he were to get discovered.

"Shove off bitch." Kaoru called out angrily in defense of her sister, narrowed eyes staring daggers into Princess who returned the glare with equal malice.

"Do you want to settle this, you pig?!" Princess got up with a shrill voice, the frequency making Zim grab the top of his head where his antennas were hidden under the wig.

 _'Good Irk! Make her stop!'_ Zim was gritting his teeth, wanting to stop the pain that was rebounding all over his head. This action did not go unnoticed by Momoko.

 _'While I can't stand Princess's voice either, he isn't even clutching his ears... wait a second, HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE EARS!'_ Momoko was certain of it. Whoever this Zim is, he wasn't who he said he was. _'Is he part of the Gangrene Gang? A creation from Mojo? One of HIM's minions?! I have to keep my eye on him.'_ Momoko narrowed her eyes as she stared at Zim, not letting him out of her sight.

"OUTSIDE AFTER CLASS, RICH BITCH!" Kaoru looked livid.

"ALRIGHT YOU DIRTY BEAST, IT'S ON!" Princess's voice got even more high pitched, causing Zim to slam one of his hands down on the desk and claw at it from the agony. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Princess stopped their bickering and staring at the sound of the loud clawing, and looked at the source only to see Zim's claws having ripped through the entire desk.

"I think you guys should settle down.." Miyako spoke up, watching Zim with worry in her eyes. "You guys are hurting him."

Zim's eyes opened as he looked around to see everyone look at him before he looked back down at the desk to see what he did. "Zim... Zim couldn't handle the loud noises." He spoke finally, looking back at the other two who were fighting verbally.

 _'The way he refers to himself in third person is just cute...'_ Kaoru thought to herself in awe before sitting back down. Princess, however, had hearts in her eyes.

 _'Princess likes...'_ She crooned mentally to herself before walking over to Zim and leaning over his desk. "So Zim, do you have a girlfriend?" Her words gushed out of her mouth, causing a growl emanate from Kaoru involuntarily, though she also looked at Zim with curiosity.

"A girlfriend? Zim has no knowledge of what this "girlfriend" is, unless it's something like a love-pig. To answer your question, ZIM HAS NO LOVE-PIG, NOW AWAY WITH YOU!" He closed his eyes and waved his hand away, making Princess feel shocked. That shock then turned into a grin as she walked away.

 _'Playing hard to get, huh? I'll play your game.'_ Princess thought to herself with confidence. The grin was not missed by the girls, most notably Kaoru and Miyako.

 _'That stuck up bitch, can't you see he's not into you?!'_ Kaoru mentally screamed before thinking back to what Zim said. _'Though he has no idea what a girl friend, that means he doesn't have one...'_ A small smile made it's way to her face before she brushed it off.

 _'Odd...'_ Miyako looked at Princess, and then at Kaoru before looking at Zim before giggling to herself. _'This is interesting...'_

Momoko continued to look at Zim's back with anger. _'I know you're evil, and I'm going to expose you for what you are.'_

"...Doom...Doom...Doom... Go home now!" The bell rang.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I hope you guys liked that! Stay tuned, more is on it's way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Ladies, Gents, Irkens and Humans and Meekrobians and Puffians (Vortians are not invited. STAY OUT LARD NAR!), Prepare yourselves for the next installment ;) I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **"I AM ZIM!" -Zim, after tossing a slow-motion Dib into a slow-moving explosion.**

* * *

The school bell rang, and students came pouring out of the classrooms and into the front yard of the school. Thanks to new-age technology, while pitiful to Irken standards, news spread about the fight about to happen between Kaoru and Princess like wildfire, while the reason for the fight was a little unclear to most.

"They've been going at it for years. I think it finally reached a boiling point." Jack, a senior at the school, spoke to the group of anticipating students.

"I think it's more than that. Did you hear about the new kid in their class?" Emily raised her hand when she asked.

"I heard something about a new teacher too.." Roger spoke pensively, to which Jack snapped his fingers at a thought.

"Maybe that new kid started the fight between them?"

I doubt that." Emily spoke up. "Princess usually avoids acting out in public, and Kaoru's sisters keep her out of trouble. A new kid wouldn't be able to break all that on the first day..."

While the students were outside discussing what could have possibly transpired, Miyako happened to be walking by and caught a snippet of the argument. Perking up, she skipped up to the group. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Miyako!" Jack grinned and walked up to her. "You were there, so tell us! How did all this happen?"

"Well..." Miyako thought to herself before a thought popped in her head. A sly smirk formed on her face before she looked up at Jack. "It happened to do with Love!"

"Wait, what?" Emily gave her a shocked look, and before long tons of students gathered around Miyako silently to hear every word.

"Yup, love." Miyako closed her eyes and gave a sage-like nod. "Zim, the new kid, came into class like a romantic Novel hero, with his mythical green skin and beautiful words. Princess and Kaoru were captivated by his looks and demeanor, and Princess jumped the gun and asked him if he had a girlfriend. Zim said he had no idea what that is, and Princess was in his space, and Kaoru had to tell her to back off from him. Then they both got into a heated screaming match, and Princess hurt Zim in the process! Kaoru vowed revenge and now they are both trying to fight for Zim's love!" Miyako, to her credit, spewed the newly created rumor out in such a long breath that people were too amazed to even question it.

"Woah! They are really wanting this new kid like that?!"

"Amazing!"

"Come on, we gotta find this Zim and ask him how he did this!"

"Later! Look! Kaoru is coming out of the building now, and she looks PISSED!"

The onlookers looked and sure enough, there was Kaoru with an enraged face, looking around for a victim. Her eyes narrowed as she looked into the crowd, until she spotted her target at the far end of the school yard, waiting for her. With a battlecry, she ran towards Princess, and the crowd followed to watch.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"But Ms. Bitters-!"

"No buts, Zim." Ms. Bitters interrupted him while holding a hand up. "One of the reasons I left that school was because of Dib and his shenanigans. Your first day at here and already you started a fight between two girls. Also I feel like you created a second Dib in that redhead that kept asking you questions."

"Yes yes the Dib-Stink was very annoying." Zim waved his hand nonchalantly. "But Zim cannot account for other people's actions."

"While that may be, I want no issues. Neither do you, Mr. Zim." With that, Ms. Bitters hissed and went back to behind her desk. Zim merely shrugged and made his way out into the hallway and out the building to the front yard.

"Doo de doo de doo... hey, what's everyone doing?" Zim looked at the massive crowd that formed a circle, though his vantage point at the top of the stairs gave him an excellent viewing of what was going on. "A battle? Heh, these Earth-stinks make me wonder. Sometimes Zim wonders if they will destroy themselves without any need for my help,,," He spoke darkly with contempt before walking down the stairs. When he made it to the bottom, one of the onlookers spotted him.

"He's over there! Quick Jack, don't let him miss the action!"

Before Zim even knew what was going on, a pair of firm hands lifted him from behind and rushed him towards the battle. "Don't worry buddy, I'm gonna get you a front row seat!" A tall, built blonde human with what looked like a permanent goofy smile etched on his face proceeded to drag Zim through the crowd, despite the thrashing.

"UNHAND ME HUMAN! UNHAND ZIM! I AM ZIM YOU WORM! LET ME GO!" Zim was screeching out, though one could tell he was afraid. _'What are these beats going to do?! Will they dissect Zim! Oh my Irk, they are going to take my PAK! Someone help!'_

"Make way for the man of the hour! Make way for Zim!" Jack called out before tossing him in front of the crowd near the fighters. Picking himself off the ground, he looked up just in time to avoid a narrow roundhouse kick from Princess, she having aimed it at Kaoru.

Kaoru blocked the roundhouse with her wrist before using her other arm to hook around the leg. Twisting her hips, she flung Princess to the other side of her onto the floor. Princess kicked up while lifting herself off the ground with just her hands, showing incredible agility as a kick shot managed to get Kaoru. Her fighting skills kicking in, Kaoru used the momentum spin herself towards Princess before elbow slamming her back into the ground.

"Impressive..." Zim watched the fight with calculating eyes, analyzing all movements between the two fighters. _'This reminds me of specialized training for the Irken elites before Operation Impending Doom I... The soldiers would fight each other, and the survivors would get a step closer to becoming Invaders. I passed that test with flying colors.'_ He chuckled to himself at the memory before returning to the fight. _'That green eyed human doesn't have the skill set of the mighty Irken elite, but at this pace she will win the battle.'_ As if on cue, Kaoru dodged a scratch attempt by Princess and weaved around before letting loose a powerful punch to the jaw, knocking out her opponent.

"That'll teach ya, rich bitch." Kaoru spat before turning around to walk home, only to find she was inches from bumping into Zim. She stopped and stared, her mind going blank at the circumstance. Everyone was looking at them as though they were expecting something, though Kaoru had no idea what or why they had so much vested interest. However, the proximity to Zim was enough to make her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. _'Oh my god what do I say? What will he say?'_ She was nervous, only to feel something cool touch red cheeks. One of Zim's gloved hands felt it with curiosity.

"Why are your cheeks turning red, human?" Zim was confused. Her skin was hotter than normal human skin, and this was just being near his person. _'The Dib-Stink never did this during our battles. What weird creatures these humans are...'_

The question made Kaoru blush even brighter, unsure about what to do. _'WHAT DO I SAY?!'_ Stammering, Kaoru opened her mouth as though to say something, until lightning-quick blur appeared out of nowhere and tackled Zim into the ground. Taken aback, she saw her red-headed sister, Momoko, pinning Zim to the ground with his arms held above his head with her back face Kaoru.

"What are you doing with my sister, you evil monster?!" Momoko yelled at Zim with a fierce glare, to which Zim returned.

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING EARTH-STINK! RELEASE ZIM! I AM HUMAN!" Zim appeared to be having a brief flash of memory going through his eyes as he recalled Dib having a similar attitude. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" With a roar of rage, Zim kept attempting to buck Momoko off his body by kicking off his legs from the ground, though his adversary put her legs on either side of Zim's to keep herself stable.

Miyako, watching the whole thing from inside the crowd with wide eyes rushed over to them, her thoughts running rampant. _'No no no! That's not what was supposed to happen Momoko!'_ "Guys, stop!" She called out as she reached them, and both fighters turned their heads to face her.

"Why?!" They shouted in unision, before they saw the faces of the onlookers who stared at them. They then looked back at their own position. Both Zim and Momoko looked back at each other before looking back at the position as everything was registering. Momoko was straddling Zim with her legs clamped/wrapped around his waist while holding his hands down. Zim, when he was bucking his hips to get her off, forced her to have to close the space between them to keep him from getting away. This meant that her body was practically pressed against his and... well, to put it frankly, they looked like they were in a rather intimate position by both human and Irken standards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screeched as the crowds dispersed quickly, making new rumors even as they untangled themselves from each other.

* * *

"Eep." Minimoose floated through the shadows of buildings, getting closer to GIR's signal. Unlike the robot, Minimoose was rather capable and understood basic strategy. A light beep came from his small nostrils, indicating that the destination has arrived. He was in front of a large, abandoned mall. Hesitating, Minimoose looked around before calling out. "Eep?" ('GIR, are you in there?')

Not getting any response, he sighed electronically to himself before forcing his way into the mall. Once inside, his sensors detected unusual sounds coming from the middle of the mall. "Eep?" ('GIR? We have to go back...') The scanners inside Minimoose were going off even further, indicating GIR was directly in the middle of the mall. Creeping closer, Minimoose peeked inside a hall and saw strobe lights leaking out of the main lobby and into the halls. Intrigued, Minimoose quickened his pace and floated over to the main, large doors in the middle of the mall. They were cracked open, and as he got closer, the faint sound of music was picked up.

"Eep!" ('GIR, I demand that you tell me where you are this instant!') The short phrase was put in a gamma frequency, unable to be picked up by the human ear yet can be heard loud and clear by all listening devices within 500 meters, about the size of the Mall. As if on cue, there was a response.

"WAFFLES! HEHEHEHEHE!" GIR's unmistakable high-pitched laughter barely went over the music, though MiniMoose picked it up just fine before barreling over through the doors with his lasers ready to take on any threat. At first glace, MiniMoose stopped and stared at GIR in awe, and a sense of feeling disturbed.

GIR was in his dog disguise sitting on top of a mountain of waffles, seemingly fresh-made, while disco lights were playing. All around him were people of all kinds, dancing around his stack of food with disco and strobe lights playing in random intervals. Over the intercom was a loud song of DubStep being played, with people moshing and through each other around in tune to the music. "EEP!" ('Are you serious GIR?! We are here for a RAVE?! And where did you get those waffles?')

GIR looked down at Minimoose and smiled with his Cyan eyes shining. "I got them from the nice guy in the big house!"

 _ **At Professor Utonium's House...**_

The professor was on the ground, sitting up slightly with his back pressed against the wall. In front of him was a small hole in the wall (suspiciously the same size as GIR), and on the counter was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Meaning his waffles were taken.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WWWHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

* * *

The walk back to the professor's house was by far the most awkward Momoko had ever experienced. From Miyako's persistent giggling, to Kaoru shooting dagger-like glares at her at every possible moment, she had no idea how to cope with this. Not only that, but there was also a tinge of guilt bubbling inside her as well. Despite her good intentions, she didn't mean for everything to go as far as it did.

 _Flashback at the School Yard..._

 _"Get off me!" Zim yelled out as he finally managed to kick Momoko off of his body. Picking herself back up and dusting herself off, she also blushed slightly from the circumstance though was more angry than embarrassed._

 _"Stay away from my family Zim! I mean it, I don't want your evil hands anywhere near my sisters!"_

 _"ZIM HAS DONE NOTHING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT ZIM!"_

 _"Momoko, what's wrong with you?!" Kaoru stormed up to her and whispered angrily. "You're embarrassing us to the new kid! And why did you tackle him?"_

 _"Kaoru look at him! He's obviously a part of the Gangreen Gang! Look at him!" She pointed at Zim. "He's a monster!"_

 _"LIES! IT'S A SKIN CONDITION!" Zim roared out, to which Miyako calmly walked forward and put a gentle hand on Momoko's shoulder._

 _"He might be telling the truth. Just because someone looks different than you doesn't mean they are evil..." She trailed off as her phone started beeping. Opening it up, she saw a picture message coming from the School group chat. Inside was a picture of Zim and Momoko in the rather intimate position from earlier. Stifling a giggle, Miyako put a hand to her mouth. However, Kaoru and Momoko managed to catch a peek before their eyes widened._

 _"Of course Zim is telling the truth. I AM ZIM!" Zim raised both of his fists in the air for his declaration, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around him._

 _"What are they saying on the group chat?" Momoko asked, temporarily forgetting about Zim as she feared the worst._

 _"It's actually a lot of people talking... 'Kaoru and Princess fight in the Schoolyard for Zim's love'"-_

 _"WHAT?!" Kaoru screamed out in shock, interrupting Miyako. "Where did they get that idea?!"_

 _"I don't know, let me finish." Miyako replied shakily, knowing how badly her idea has backfired. "'Though Momoko stabs her sister in the back trying to lure Zim for himself.'"_

 _"Oh my god..." Momoko began to feel dizzy._

 _"More people are writing... 'That new kid is a problem, and if he doesn't stay in his own lane he better watch his own back'..." Miyako looked up at Zim, who was looking back at them with confusion. "'Condition or not, no one lets three good girls fight over him, unless he's a jerk that needs a lesson taught.' ...Girls, we need to talk."_

 _"Talk about what? Don't exclude ZIM!" He yelled out his name at the last part._

 _"In a minute Zim." Kaoru spoke out before looking back at her sisters, mostly at Momoko with irritation. "You just screwed over the new kid's social life! All because he looks different?"_

 _"Kaoru, I know how it looks but you have to trust me. Look at him! He has no ears! How can he hear anything with no ears?! He isn't human!" Momoko begged her sister to listen._

 _"He hasn't given you any reason to hate him. Not all green people are evil or part of the Gangreen Gang." Kaoru pointed out. "He's the new kid at school, and you just ensured that he won't be able to make any friends. At All. How do you think psychopaths and actual evil people are made? They are usually alone and shunned, with no one giving a rat's ass about them. Kind of like how you made this kid's future now."_

 _Momoko was silent for a little while. "Kaoru... I didn't know you felt this strongly about others."_

 _"Kaoru took a deep breath and nodded, crossing her arms. "There's something new everyday."_

 _"Hey Zim." Miyako's voice called out. Both of her sisters turned around to see her off her hand out to Zim. "Let's start fresh, and we can all be friends here. What do you say?"_

 _Zim looked at Miyako before looking down at her hand before back at her face, confusion etched over his features being painfully obvious. "Uh... Yes! Let us be friends! Oh, the friending we will do..."_

 _"Yeah Zim, we're sorry about what happened." Kaoru dragged Momoko with her, though slowed down as she neared Zim, seeming slightly nervous. "Think we can all have a do-over?" She then nudged Momoko with her elbow, to which she sighed and responded._

 _"I might have misjudged you... But why were you near my sister?" Momoko asked, to which Zim waved his hand nonchalantly._

 _"Her fighting intrigued me, reminded me of home..." Zim clamped his mouth before yelling out. "WHICH IS ON EARTH! I AM HUMAN!"_

 _"You like to fight?" Kaoru asked him, seeming to now be used to his outbursts._

 _"Mhmm." Zim nodded sagely with his eyes closed. "You fight almost as well as I do." Zim smirked as he admired his own prowess. "So... Friendship accepted. Cya!" With that, he ran off into the distance towards his house, leaving behind three very confused girls and a still knocked out Princess._

 _End of Flashback..._

"Are you happy now at least?" Kaoru asked Momoko with an angry look, to which she sighed and nodded.

"I was wrong, alright? Still, we now have a bigger problem."

"What would that be?" Miyako asked with a giggle, looking at the comments sweeping in from the group chat.

"That would be it." The red-head pointed at the phone. "We have to find a way to get the school off our backs from this insane rumor, and still be friends with Zim!"

* * *

 _ **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 3! PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED IDEAS!**_

 _ **If anyone reviews this chapter and gives good criticism, I will let them take part in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

 **I was in the middle of my Summer and Fall semesters of college, and I am currently in the Spring semester. BUT, I am back bitches, and I am here to fix up my mess by providing you all with a fourth chapter!**

 **Please don't hate me for the long wait!**

* * *

"GIR!" Zim kicked his door in, much to the begrudging groan of the Computer. "Computer! Where is GIR?!"

"He hasn't yet returned, and neither has Minimoose after you have assigned the retrieval mission... Is it so hard to use a door handle every now and then?" The Computer gave a slight grumble as it had worked on the repairs to the door.

"Silence! I do not pay you to ask questions!" Zim retorted as he made his way to the bottom floor of the base.

"You.. you don't pay me at all-"

"Now, we have much to do here! There are three Earth females I have befriended, and they are intriguing. Computer, access the school database! We must find out who they are." He stood in front of a large monitor in the middle of his base, watching as a list of student names appeared before him. "Now... Lets see..."

He scrolled down the touchscreen as his eyes scanned the names of students, until the three he heard caught his eyes. "Computer, tell me everything you can about Miyako Gotokuji, Momoko Akatsutsumi, and Kaoru Matsubara." He read off the names flawlessly, his advanced Irken tongue able to allow each syllable to roll off naturally. "Give it to me in order, as well as what you can find off the records in any other verifiable sources."

"Of course sir." The computer gave a slight hum before information popped up on the screen regarding the three, as well as pictures of their faces.

"Hmm.. They seem to be normal... But how was that Kaoru able to fight so splendidly..." Zim muttered to himself before remembering something critical. "Computer, what are the biological functions that would cause a HYUUUMAN (He spoke this with a wretched scowl) face to flush to a bright or even deep red?"

"There are many reasons why sir. It is called a blush, and they can be caused by feelings of embarrassment, arousal, or in some cases an infection." Zim listened to these with closed eyes, nodding while muttering to himself. He opened one of his eyes and looked back at the screen, focusing on the three names and their connection.

"It would seem there is a common person in their life. A 'Professor Utonium'..." Zim shuddered to himself as he was reminded of Professor Membrane... Both of his eyes shot open in alarm. "COMPUTER! Search for any relation between this Professor Utonium and Professor Membrane!"

"You don't have to yell... I'm literally all around you." The computer gave an electronic sigh and searched through the databases before pulling up a photograph on screen. "Well... This is certainly interesting Master."

Zim peeked at the photo and felt his squeedilysplooch drop to his feet. On the photograph was Professor Membrane and another human, Zim assumed this was Utonium, shaking each other's hand whilst standing over a strange device. Zim could hear Ms. Bitters's voice in his head, repeating the phrase.

 _"Also, I feel like you created a second Dib in that redhead who kept asking you questions."_

"Oh my Irk..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Okay, so you have the apology typed out?" Miyako asked as she walked, looking over Momoko's shoulder to see the phone screen. Kaoru watched as well, a scowl on her face to visibly show her displeasure.

"It is..." Momoko grumbled. "I still think something is wrong here. I just don't buy Zim's story one bit... Oh my gosh, what happened?!" As they neared Professor Utonium's house, they noticed a large gaping hole where the kitchen should be. They see the professor slumped against the wall with his eyes open, still in shock. "PROFESSOR!"

Forgetting about the apology being written, the three ran to the professor and checked to see if there were anything wrong with him. "Nothing physical." Kaoru noted. "What happened here?"

"Green... Dog." The professor's gaze seemed to be fixated at the empty table as he spoke. "Broke down the wall... stole my waffles, and laughed while flying out like some kind of rocket..." He continued to babble incoherently, not understanding what he was saying, and neither was anyone else. "Why the waffles... Dogs don't eat waffles..."

"Shhh... It'll be okay professor." Miyako patted his head while looking at the other girls with concern. Momoko nodded and pulled the other two into the living room.

"First a green student in class, and now a green dog? It's time to investigate."

" **BREAKING NEWS!"** The TV in the living room came to life. **"THERE IS CURRENTLY A ROBBERY UNDERWAY AT THE MINCHIKO BANK! OFFICERS SUSPECT THE GANGRENE GANG! ALL RESIDENTS IN THE NEARBY AREA, PLEASE STAY IN DOORS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!"**

"...After we take care of that." Kaoru pointed out.

With a nod, they performed a transformation into their alter-egos and flew out.

 _ **During this time...**_

"Eep!" Minimoose spoke into his inbuilt radio, contacting the home base.

 _"What's that? Minimoose! Have you located GIR?"_ Zim's voice could be heard through the static.

"Eep."

 _"Excellent! Send Zim the coordinates, I'll be there shortly."_

"Eep." Minimoose signed off and stared as GIR began to beatbox, using some of the stolen waffles as mouthpieces to alter his sound before messily devouring them. "Eep." ( _How do you even function..?)_

"Hehehehe... Nubs!" GIR shrieked out as he launched forward to grapple Minimoose's stubby legs. "Why are they so cute? WHYYYYYYY?"

Minimoose rolled his eyes and looked around the area, trying to find a location he could pinpoint to Zim. 'Minchiko Bank... I guess that's a good enough landmark.' He thought to himself before wirelessly transmitting the signal from his antlers.

Only a moment's notice later, Minimoose heard the shattering of glass. Both he and GIR stopped and turned immediately to the noise, both turning on their Depth-Perception vision for a better view of the source. GIR, still in the Dog costume, automatically went into Duty mode. "COME FORTH OR FACE DESTRUCTION!" He roared out, before his eyes became a cyan blue again. "I've got waffles!"

A collective laughter could be heard as five individuals came forward, each of which carrying a large bag of cash. One striking characteristic between them was that they are all green. "Eep?" (What the hell?)

"Now what do we have here?" A tall, slender man with shades and long hair glowered at the two robotic minions. "...Seriously, what are these things? A flying moose and a green dog?"

"I heard someone talk earlier boss." The huge kid in the gang spoke up.

"Eep." (No you didn't.)

"No you didn't." GIR spoke up with an insane giggle, rolling around on the ground. Minimoose turned to look at him with an incredulous face.

"Eep." (You moron.)

The tall man took a step forward with an almost angry expression. "You think I'm stupid or somethin? I'm gonna wipe the walls with you!"

"Careful Ace, we don't what they are..." Another person in the gang spoke, his tongue having a fork in it.

"Shut up Snake, I know what I'm doing." Ace pulled out a pocket knife and held the blade out, facing the robots.

It was at this moment, a loud whirring could be heard, followed by the sound of what sounded like an engine. "Alright Minimoose, GIR, let's go." Zim called out as he landed on the ground, his jet pack concealing itself back in the PAC. "Who are... I KNOW THAT GREEN SKIN! YOURE IRKENS!"

"Woah, where did you come from dude?" Ace was wide eyed, taking in the sight of the newcomer who also had Green skin. "Who are y-"

"YOU CAME TO STEAL MY MISSION AND MY ROBOT BEE!" Zim cried out and pointed at Ace. "I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I DEFEATED AND HUMILIATED TAK! I can easily destroy you goons! MINIMOOSE, FIRE THE DOOMSDAY CANNON!"

"EEP!" (Yes master, I obey!) Instantaneously, Minimoose opened its mouth to reveal a gigantic laser cannon, and opened fire.

The Gangrene Gang screeched and turned to run, yet were hit with the shockwave. Lying in front of the bank, in a crater made by the flying moose, were the unconscious members. "Excellent. Minimoose, take GIR back to the base. I have to do some cleanup here. I can't let the humans learn about the existence of Irkens. These fools could have blown my cover!"

As Minimoose flew back to the base with GIR in tow, Zim straightened up his attire. "Time to get busy."

"HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

Zim froze and turned around to see three females that looked very similar to the ones he had 'befriended' at the school. "Oh my Irk..."

* * *

Kaoru could barely believe her eyes. Here was Zim, standing over the Gangrene Gang without a scratch on him. Also, there was a massive crater, something that would have taken a lot of juice to make. "...Zim?"

Zim went slack jawed as he realized that his name was known. "How do you know Zim's name?"

Momoko clamped a hand on Kaoru's mouth as she inspected the area. "You did this?"

"That's incredible!" Miyako was gushing with praise as she immediately flew over to Zim and grabbed his hand. "You stopped the Gangrene Gang! How did you do this?"

"Eh?" Zim could only reply this before he was tackled and thrown into a building, and being held against the wall.

"I knew it! You are hiding something! This isn't some kind of 'Skin Condition'!" Momoko growled at him.

"ZIM KNOWS NOT WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT! IM NORMAL!" He clamped his hands on Momoko's wrist to pull her off.

"That lie isn't going to work and you know it!" Momoko struggled slightly to keep him in place.

"Momoko let him go!" Kaoru yelled at her and tried to pull her off, but to no avail. Zim wasn't paying attention to any of the talk as he struggled to be released.

"HANDS OFF ZIM!" He screeched as his PAC turned on, bringing out his jetpack. The propulsion from the force of the jetpack rocketed him forward, dragging Momoko along with him to the other side of the bank.

"Momoko!" Miyako gasped and raced towards the other side of the bank with Kaoru right behind her. When they reached the other side, they covered their mouths with wide eyes of shock,

Zim had Momoko pinned down, baring his fangs at her. Momoko had a hand on his throat while the other hand was held by Zim. She had a leg lock on his waist to keep him from getting away, while his free hand had her lower side gripped in an effort to pull her off.

It was an honest to goodness fight, but to the untrained eye and to the different flashes of light coming from onlookers and their cameras, it looked like something quite different.

Kaoru screamed in disbelief and anger as she saw this, causing both Zim and Momoko to pause what they were doing and look at their predicament.

Meanwhile, Miyako's phone was pinging rapidly. With a trembling suspicion, she took her phone out and looked at the notifications that were coming from the group chat, all of which showed pictures of Kaoru screaming at Momoko and Zim while they were on top of each other. Along with each picture came the countless comments from the kids in their school, trying to figure what was going on and coming up with their own conclusions.

"Oh... no."

* * *

 **ALRIGHT GUYS, I know what you're thinking BUT BARE WITH ME HERE!**

 **I only had 2 HOURS OF SLEEP for the past 4 days and this is what I'm working with here. After I get some shut eye I'll get the next chapter up and make it all awesome.**

 **until then, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAAAAALRIGHTY THEN**

 **Time for chapter 5**

 **People I need some criticism here. It helps with my Writers Block.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Townsville High wasn't exactly the picture perfect example of a stellar school the next morning, at least not with the way Zim was experiencing it.

"That'll teach ya, damn pervert!" A Junior Linebacker called out, dusting his hands and walking off with a few friends, leaving behind a gasping Zim in the trash can. Waiting until the coast was clear, Zim clawed his way out of the can and fished a candy wrapper out of his wig.

"Filthy humans... It's the same with all of them. All they want is to hurt Zim. Well, Zim will have the last laugh!" He called out before stalking his way to class. A sharp pain was felt in his jaw, though it was ignored. 'Irken Elites have no time for pain!' He thought to himself with confidence.

He had about two minutes left, so he knew he could give himself a leisurely pace. Making his way to the classroom, he opened the door and walked in nonchalantly, though his eyes were taking in everything as he made it to his desk.

Momoko was avoiding his gaze, find her desk to be rather interesting. Miyako glanced up at him before looking at her sisters and back at Zim, holding up two thumbs up signs with a smile. Zim stared at her with slight confusion before his eyes wandered to Kaoru, who seemed to have a look of indifference, though one can feel an air of melancholy surrounding her. Looking up, she spotted Zim staring at her and gave a slight grin with a wave, before her eyes widened.

"What happened to your jaw?" She asked Zim quietly with slight concern.

"Zim's Jaw?" He gave a her a questioning glance, which she couldn't help but slightly grin at.

 _'That was too cute... Ugh! Snap out of it girl!'_ She mentally slapped herself and pulled a mirror out from Miyako's bag. "That."

Looking into the mirror, Zim saw dark green mark on his chin. Slowly, he reached up to touch it, and felt a sting when he did. "A bruise."

"What happened?" She pressed, though stopped asking when the door opened, and Ms. Bitters walked in.

"Hello class." Ms. Bitters droned in a nasally tone. "Today the school has instructed me to teach you about the works of Shakespeare, namely the play Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, how romantic!" Miyako exclaimed, her bright blue eyes bubbling up at the thought. Ms. Bitters squinted at her before dissipating and reappearing like a shadow next to bubbles.

"For your information, Romeo was nineteen years old and Juliet was twelve, and they killed themselves in the end. There's nothing romantic about it." Ms. Bitters hissed, causing Miyako to lean back in fear.

"What the heck is wrong with this teacher...?" Momoko whispered to herself as she watched her with wide eyes, not knowing what to make of this. She turned to see Zim acting like this was normal. _'Ms. Bitters must be from the same place Zim was. That would explain his demeanor...'_

Kaoru wasn't paying attention to the teacher, as her attention was still on Zim. Taking out a small piece of paper, she wrote 'What happened to your face?'. Afterwards, she crumbled it up and tossed it lightly on his desk.

Looking down, Zim poked at the paper with a pencil cautiously before opening it up to read the note. After a moment's consideration, he nodded and wrote a few words on the note before returning the paper to her in the same method.

'Big Earth-Stink, lumbering around like a dumb beast.' Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the description before looking at Zim. He sighed when he noticed and pointed out the window. Leaning forward for a better look, he saw the football team practicing their play-by-plays.

"Oh... I get it." Kaoru winced when she thought about the turn of events that led to this moment.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

"Guys stop it!" Miyako and Kaoru pulled Momoko and Zim off each other before dragging the both of them to a more secluded area, much to their chagrin.

"Miyako let me go! Can't you see that he isn't who he says he is?!" Momoko was practically desperate at this point, looking at her sister with wide eyes. "He isn't human! No one normal could have done that to the Gangrene Gang."

"FOOLISH DIRT-CHILD!" Zim was raging like a loonatic against Kaoru's grasp, which was holding him as close as she could to keep him from getting closer to Momoko. "I am human! I am normal! It is you who isn't normal! Why do you keep attacking Zim!" He looked back at Kaoru. "Release Zim!"

Kaoru shook her head. "Look Zim, just calm down... please?" She looked him in the eyes and sighed. "I know why you're upset, but let's just talk about this. Momoko has a point here."

"That's right." Miyako spoke up before turning to her red-headed sister. "And you need to relax! Can't you see that he did no wrong here? Even if he isn't human, he might be a good guy. After all, he took out the Gangrene Gang. Besides..." Miyako held out her phone to show the group conversations "You at least owe him to hear him out, after what everyone is saying about the display they saw."

This caused both Kaoru and Momoko to stop and stare at Miyako with horror. "W...What is everyone saying?" Momoko stuttered slightly, fearing the worst.

"Well..." Miyako sighed and looked through the chat. "Basically everyone is assuming that you went behind Kaoru's back and tried to get with Zim, but you were caught in a scandolous position with Zim while Kaoru watched. If that wasn't bad enough, they are posting photographs..."

Kaoru's face went slack jawed as Momoko gave a furious blush of embarrassment as they looked at the photos being posted. Zim, noticing the change in attitude, looked around. "Can Zim leave now?"

"Anyway," Miyako ignored Zim and continued to talk. "Everyone a lot of people are calling him a pervert and in need of justice for playing you both, it would seem."

Kaoru shot her sister an uncharacteristic glare, to which Momoko responded by looking away shamefully. She then looked down to still see she still had Zim in her grasp, and moved to help him up. Zim looked at her with confusion and bewilderment, to which Kaoru returned a small smile to him.

"You're new to Townsville, aren't you?" She asked him.

"Erm... Yes. Zim is a stranger to this place." He replied cautiously, wanting to know where she was going with this. Kaoru then stuck out a hand.

"Cmon, let me walk you home."

Momoko sat up and tried to object, only to have her mouth shut by Miyako's hands, whom was watching the interactions with an unmistakable glee.

Zim stared for a few moments, before nodding and taking her hand. They then walked off scene.

* * *

 **Presenty...**

"One of those football players that attacked you must have been a part of the group chat..." Kaoru spoke silently to herself before looking at Zim. "Zim, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise you that."

Zim looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, until a very loud and unmistakeable sound could be heard outside. His eyes widened in pure panic as he turned to look outside, seeing the dark clouds begin to form.

"Well would you look at that, it's befinning to rain." Ms. Bitters spoke up while looking out the window. "You will all be quizzed on the story of Romeo and Juliet tomorrow. Go home now!"

Everyone was leaving the class, though the sisters were the last leave. "Kaoru come on. We didn't bring an umbrella, so we need to go before the storm gets worse." Momoko called out and tried to drag Kaoru out of the class.

Kaoru sighed and followed Momoko and Miyako out before turned around. "Zim, are you coming?"

Zim quickly turned to the three and shook his head rapidly. "No no, Zim is fine right here. You go on ahead!"

To this, Kaoru blinked in confusion. "Class is over Zim. Cmon, it's fine. We had fun walking together last night. I want to walk with you again." She gave him a smile and walked forward to tug him out of the seat.

Zim gulped and looked back out the window as he was literally being dragged out to the front door. "Oh Irk.. why did I forget my glue bath..."

* * *

 _ **ALRIGHT EVERYONE I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT COME ON! GIVE ME SOME SLACK ITS EXAM WEEK!**_

 _ **Anyway please review and critique!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 COMING RIGHT UP GUYS!**

 **SIDE NOTE: I see that there are a lot of people reading but barely anyone is posting a review. Hats off to those who do 3**

 **However, I need reviews and criticism to keep me going, as I might hit a writer's block soon. So, I am going to make this interesting.**

 **If I can get at least 10 critical reviews off this chapter, I am going to be giving one random lucky winner a steam game code at random. ( I have tons of these) The winner will be posted in the next chapter!**

 **So yeah, STEAM CODE CHALLENGE! :D May the Odds be in your favor!**

* * *

"Zim, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow as they all stood outside the school, sheltered from the rain under the arch. "It's going to get worse, so we should go."

"Zim is in no hurry." Zim waved her away. "You all go on ahead."

The girls looked at each other before looking at Zim. "We don't mind." Miyako spoke out with a smile.

"Nonsense!" Zim pointed at his school books. "I have much to do here. SO MUCH!" He waved a fist for emphasis, making the others giggle at his overly-dramatic gestures.

"Well, if you insist..." Kaoru began before turning to go walk home with the other girls. Suddenly, the sound of lightning striking the ground several meters from her caused her to jump back in alarm, knocking into Zim. He was steadfast and caught her, keeping her upright. Feeling his arms hold her, Kaoru gave a rather strong blush.

"Awwwwww.." Miyako silently cooed behind her hands, while Momoko gave a slight grunt, though also felt a twinge inside her that she couldn't quite place.

Zim, however, wasn't paying attention to any of this. His eyes were bugging out from an intense amount of pain he was feeling in his chest. He stifled any noise that came out of his mouth and looked down to see that Kaoru's wet shirt was pressing up against his chest. Immediately, he released her and ran inside the building and into the nearest empty classroom he can find before screaming his lungs out.

Kaoru looked at the door Zim ran through and felt a slight pang in her heart, though was unsure what it was about. "What was that?"

Momoko shrugged, though Miyako giggled. "Obviously he's shy. Didn't you see his face get all red?"

"Shy about what?" Momoko asked before looking at Kaoru. "Wait, don't tell me you like that guy. Kaoru! He's evil!"

"You're still on about that?" Kaoru blew out a sigh and walked down the steps. "Of course not, don't be ridiculous..." She sounded confident outwardly, though inside she had no idea.

Momoko stared at her before looking away and walked with her sisters away from the school, feeling strange herself.

* * *

"OH GLORB THAT HURTS!" Zim cried out as he dried himself of any water. "Curse this infernal planet and all those that inhabit it." A beeping sound was emitted and a hologram was produced in front of him from his PAK. "Who dares call upon Zi- oh, what do you want GIR?"

"I'M COVERED IN NACHO CHEEEEEESE!" GIR's voice blasted through the PAK speakingers, making Zim cringe.

"Yes GIR... Yes you are."

"OH! THERE ARE WEIRD PEOPLE ON THE SCREEN WAITING FOR YOU!" His voice was garbled by the nacho cheese, though Zim was able to make it out.

"GIR! Show me the Monitor!"

"YES MY LORD!" GIR's eyes went red from duty mode and immediately turned the camera over to the screen.

"MY TALLEST!" Zim screamed out in surprise and horror. "ZIM WILL BE THERE SHORTLY!"

"Tik Tok Zim." Red could be seen on the screen tapping his armchair impatiently, with Purple holding his head up with a hand in boredom.

Zim cut the transmission from his PAK and ran to the supply closet in the classroom. "The flea-brained humans must have some glue in this school. Where is it?! TELL ZIM!" He yelled out to no one in particular as he burst from classroom to classroom, rummaging through the supply closets to find glue. "GAH! How do I escape the rain without... GLUE!"

Just as he was about to run past Ms. Bitter's classroom, he spotted glue slightly poking out from her supply closet. "SUCCESS!" He waved a fist in triumph and opened the door, running as fast as he could to the container. He wasted no time in tearing it open and dumping the contents all over his body, as though it were a glue shower. Through his glee, he was barely able to notice that the door closed on him. "Eh?"

He turned around quickly to see Ms. Bitters staring at him blankly. "M-Ms. Bitters?!" Zim looked at the torn container of glue before looking back at his teacher. "This isn't what it looks like! I'm normal!"

Ms. Bitters shook her head and walked to behind her desk. "Take a seat Zim."

"I uh.. I have to go though." Zim replied sheepishly, to which Ms. Bitters fixed him a hard glare.

"I said, take a seat." Ms. Bitters's shadow seemed to flicker out of the corner of Zim's eye, imitating that of some sort of beast out of a nightmare grinning, before returning back to it's usual form. Zim gulped and took a seat in front of Ms. Bitters. "You and I are going to have to talk about how you act around the humans, child."

"How Zim act's around the hu... I don't think I follow Ms. Bitters." Zim went with the 'play dumb' route, wondering what the end game was.

"You heard me, Irken." Her eyes became a pitch black for a second before returning to their normal white color. "I have been roaming this planet for a long, long time. Sustaining myself on these pitiful lifeforms for countless millenia. If you think I am going to let you blunder your way around here and ruin this temporary paradise for me, think again."

"...What are you?" Zim asked cautiously, prepping himself in case there were to be a struggle.

"Can't you tell?" Ms. Bitters gave a malicious grin before her shadow twisted and morphed again, this time becoming something similar to a bird, though with slits for eyes and fangs glittering the beak. Zim gasped at this and pointed at her.

"You're a Scraveger!" Zim felt his squeedily splooch nearly implode inside him. 'These thing's fly around the darkness of space, and feed on unsuspecting planets until they have had their fill. Highly dangerous... I may need to be careful here.' He thought to himself before a laugh was elicited from Ms. Bitters.

"I was wondering when another life dominant life form would appear on this planet." Ms. Bitters stood up. Zim mirrored her actions.

"If you know I am Irken, then you know why I am here." Zim spoke neutrally, careful not to show any weakness. Ms. Bitters held up a hand in response.

"Of course, and worry not. I will not stop your conquest of this planet. I know better than to trifle with the might of the Irken Military."

"...Then Zim is glad that we have an understanding."

"I am sure we do."

The two beings stared at each other before making their way out of the classroom. "Zim does have a question."

"What would that be?" Ms. Bitters patiently responded as they both made their way out of the school.

"Scravegers devour helpless victims to maintain themselves. I do not recall missing student's in our last school."

"Why do you think I sent students to the underground classroom?" She gave an evil grin before disappearing like a slithering shadow. Zim watched her pensively before nodding and running through the rain to his base, his glue shielding him.

* * *

"You're late Zim." Red deadpanned on the monitor, to which Zim held his hands up hastily.

"My apologies, my Tallests. I was... held up, at the Earthling's School."

"Why are you dripping? Is that water?!" Purple pointed out in alarm, to which Red leaned forward with narrowed eyes.

"Yes my Tallests, it rains water on this planet. Globs upon globs of the stuff, coming from the sky!"

"How frightening." Red drawled. "Why aren't you burning?"

"There is a special concoction, made by the filthy humans themselves ironically. It is called glue." Zim held a hand out to a nearby scanner, allowing the external substance to be sent as data to the Massive.

"Hmm... Glue..." Purple rubbed his chin as he studied the chemical properties. "It looks easy enough to replicate, and from what we can see, it is effective."

"Well at least we got _something_ useful out of your mission Zim." Red gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Have you thought up a plan to take over the planet yet?"

"Not yet my Tallest. I am still in the phase of gather intel-"

"You've been on the planet for 6 years Zim. You have had more than enough time to gather intelligence on the humans." Purple pointed out.

"Yes but-"

"Tik tok Zim." Red pointed at the analog clock on the screen. "If you can't deliver the Earth, we will have no choice but to send someone else to take your place. You know what that means, right Zim?"

Zim gulped in response and nodded slowly. "Y-yes my Tallest. I understand."

"Good, you have a month to conquer the planet. Now run along." The transmission ended, with Zim standing there, staring blankly at the screen.

* * *

 **Awwww! Poor Zim! What is he going to have to do about this?!**

 **I guess we will have to wait and see!**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
